Am I? Or Am I not?
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: The story sets with Cid and Rygdea as teens before they entered the Cavalry- Rygdea and Cid are bored on a evening after school and decided to watch some porn.


**Cid/Rygdea-FF13- Disclaimer- I do not own final fantasy 13 or any of its characters. Warning-Hard Yaoi-**

Cid sighed and lent back on his elbows on his bed, Rygdea sat upon his bedroom floor playing a video game. Cid's bored eyes focused upon his friend and yawned. '' It's so boring here…'' he stated. Rygdea seemingly losing in his game, he chunked his controller and turned off the system. '' Want to go outside? '' Rygdea asked. Cid frowned. '' It's too hot to be outside…'' Rygdea scratched his head with a grunt, and soon headed over towards Cid on his bed. Rygdea flopped down on his belly and stretched out far with a yawn. '' Want to watch some anime? '' Cid shifted his eyes upon the young man. '' Ah, which one? '' Rygdea thought over this. '' Yaoi? '' Cid chuckled. '' You like that stuff? Isn't it gay porn? '' Rygdea shifted his eyes with a frown. '' Would you rather watch gay porn instead? '' Cid blushed gently and folded his arms as he turned his head. '' Whatever…my parents aren't here so it should be okay to watch it. '' Rygdea beamed and sat up on the bed, as he got up and moved for Cid's computer. '' I know this really good site. '' Cid suspicious over Rygdea's excited manner, but it never did occur to him he might've been gay. Cid thought over this and asked. '' Um…are you gay? '' Rygdea in mid stroke on a key, he froze. '' A-Ah of course I-I'm not…haha…I like chicks. '' Cid much obvious of his stuttering, he knew something was up but didn't bring himself to protest.

He then shuffled towards his friend on the floor with his laptop, and watched as Rygdea picked a video. '' This one looks good. '' He muttered as he clicked the thumbnail for the video. And so the loading screen popped up, and the video began to buffer. Cid gulped and nervously peeped upon Rygdea's anticipating expression. _I have watched gay porn with him before, many times actually. So why am I getting so hot over this? Am I gay? _Cid questioned himself. And then as he wondered over his sexuality, the video loaded and begun to play. _The screen showed a young man sitting on his bed. He looked roughly 21 years old, and he had a pretty face and black medium length hair. He wore a tight halter top, revealing his erected pink nipples. And a pair of tight low rider jeans, _Cid gulped upon the sight as he felt his face warm up. Rygdea chuckled though. '' Look at the slut. '' He muttered. _The man raised his fingertips towards his nipples and begun pinching himself hard, making himself moan loud. '' Ah…Hah…Ah! Their so hard…'' He moaned._ Cid feeling himself get hard just hearing the young man say it, he bit down upon his lower lip as he watched further.

_The lean man bent over and allowed the camera man to rub his penis against his clothed plush ass. '' Nnn…'' He groaned as he pushed his ass out farther. '' You naughty boy…'' The camera man purred as he tugged down the other mans pants, making his pale ass flood out. _Rygdea groaned himself even. '' Damn…look at that Cid. '' Cid saw it alright, a perfect view of a man's ass hole and balls. _The man's ass hole twitching moistly, the camera man entered a finger and twirled it smoothly into his ass. Shortly entering a second one, he pulled them out and slapped at the young man's ass making it jiggle. '' I want your cock…'' The man moaned. The camera man chuckled and motioned a hand for another man to get in front of the horny young man and pull out his cock for him to suck. _Cid couldn't help himself; he slowly grazed a hand over his growing erection over his pants making sure Rygdea didn't notice. _The dark headed slut sucking hard on another man's penis, as another man fucked him hard in the ass hole. '' You nasty slut! Ah god, here it comes! Ahhh! '' He came hard up the man's ass, making it flood out of his ass hole and onto his bare ass. The other man spurting his seed up the sluts face, the dark headed young man groaned and came himself. '' Ah…Hah…Hah…I want more. '' He breathed as he latched his mouth back onto the man's penis. _Cid groaned and felt almost as if he'd ruin his pants. _The camera man getting a good shot of himself jack hammering in and out of the slut's ass hole, the man groaned and came hard up his ass making it spurt and flood down his thighs. '' Ah! Yes! I want to be fucked more and more! ~ '' He pleaded as he pushed his cum filled ass out tight, allowing the man to enter again and pound. _Cid trembled gently and felt like he was about to cum himself. '' Ah…god Rygdea. '' He mumbled. He hurried to rise from the floor and ran towards the bathroom in anticipation to jerk himself off. Rygdea erected through his pants as well, he paused the video and approached the bathroom door to hear Cid breathing frantically and masturbating. '' Hah…Hah! Hah! Oh…Ah! '' Rygdea blushed hard and entered the bathroom to witness the sight, as Cid trembled and came hard. Cid not even aware of his friend's appearance, he sighed and rested back onto the close toilet he was sitting on.

Rygdea somewhat couldn't help himself, he stood in front of the teen and begun unbuttoning his pants. Cid opened his eyes to see the sight and gasped. '' W-What are you doing!? '' He asked nervously. Rygdea's eyes were desperate, he lured out his cock. The thing throbbing and leaking, he held it up for Cid to suck him. '' Please…suck me. '' He pleaded. Cid couldn't hold back, he held onto the males hips firmly and begun sucking hard at his friends penis. Rygdea groaned, as held onto Cid's head firmly. '' Ah…Ahh…I'm going to cum. '' He breathed with a tremble. Cid sucking even harder at Rygdea's penis, he rolled his pink tongue around the males throbbing tip which prepared to explode onto his pale face. Rygdea moaned loudly and came hard upon Cid's face, making the young man cough as some of the semen entered his mouth. Rygdea slowed his breathing and plopped down into Cid's lap. '' I want you to fuck me…'' He urged.

Cid nodded and shoved his penis up Rygdea's ass hole, making Rygdea gasp. '' I want to ride you. '' He breathed as he did so. Cid's eyes watching the male ride up and down on his penis, he groaned and begun to buck his hips. Rygdea groaned and pulled Cid close as he embraced him in a rough wet kiss, as Cid thrusted quick into his ass. '' Ah…Mmm! Ah, shit so good Cid….More! Ah! Yes Harder! '' Cid holding firmly onto the males hips, almost firm enough to had bruised him. Rygdea groaned and held onto the male tight as h trembled on his lap. '' Ah, Ah! I'm going to cum! '' Rygdea moaned out loudly as his ejaculated up Cid's chest, as Cid came hot up his ass hole. Rygdea slowed his heavy breathing and collapsed down onto the young man's chest. '' Let's do it again…'' Cid breathed as he lured Rygdea towards the carpeted floor of his bathroom. Rygdea on all fours he pooched out his ass against Cid's cock. '' Put it inside me. '' He urged. Cid entered him slowly and begun to thrust with all of his might, making Rygdea groan. '' Ah, this is so fucking good! '' Rygdea stated between his moans as Cid continued to pound deep and hard. Rygdea, being so overwhelmed by the hard power of Cid's penis he came on the spot. He yearned for more and begun sucking Cid's penis. Cid groaned. '' Ah…you're such a slut Rygdea. '' He breathed with a trembled as he prepared to cum down his throat. He came hard, making Rygdea swallow it all. Rygdea dropped his head and inhaled sheepishly, as he then flopped back on his back and closed his eyes. Cid dropped down next to him with a sigh. '' What to fuck just happened? '' Rygdea asked as he shifted tired eyes towards Cid. Cid chuckled. '' I guess this means I'm gay. '' Rygdea giggled along. '' Met too…'' He stated.

**The End**


End file.
